


Falling Back Into You

by crackinthecup



Series: Ends and Beginnings [24]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Making Up, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackinthecup/pseuds/crackinthecup
Summary: This is an excerpt from a modern AU in which Mairon and Melkor temporarily break up, Mairon goes on a rebound, and Melkor has a thing or two to say about it.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Very brief Sauron | Mairon/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Ends and Beginnings [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112774
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Falling Back Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written years ago when a friend and I were throwing around ideas for a modern AU, but I've cleaned it up a bit and I hope it makes for an enjoyable read even if it’s taken out of context!
> 
> Title is paraphrased from the song _Don’t Fight It_ by 10 Years.

The door to the bathroom cubicle was hurled open, its broken lock clattering to the floor. Mairon's efforts to stop thinking about Melkor were rudely thwarted by the man himself, standing there wearing that impeccable suit of his. Barely restrained fury was radiating from him like a palpable forcefield, crushing in its potency; the light seemed to dim, and even the club music from the dancefloor beyond seemed to die down.  
  
"What the f—" Mairon's partner didn’t have the flimsiest chance to finish his sentence before Melkor cut him off.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Mate, blondie and me are in the middle of something."  
  
Mairon twisted around from where he was pressed up against the wall, but didn’t say anything.  
  
Melkor grabbed the guy who had been fucking him by the scruff of his neck, yanking both him and his cock away from Mairon.  
  
"I said _leave_ ," Melkor growled, low and venomous, and Mairon knew that Melkor was at his most dangerous. The guy—Mairon hadn't bothered with names—was too drunk to pick up on it, on the way every muscle in Melkor's body was thrumming with violence, but he stumbled out of the bathroom cubicle all the same.  
  
"Fine, _fine_ , dickhead."  
  
And then he was gone and Melkor was slamming the door shut.  
  
The silence seemed to cut down to the very core of the earth.  
  
"Well?" Mairon snapped, turning around fully and pulling his trousers back up in a belated attempt at dignity. He felt quite sure that there was no reason, no reason at all, for the guilt sitting laden in his belly. Melkor had been the one to start the argument after all. They weren’t even technically together anymore; Melkor had no right to barge in here and hold him accountable for his actions, and righteous anger flared into life within him at the realisation that Melkor must have used his various contacts in the city to track down his whereabouts yet again.

He pinned Melkor with a glare. "Do you expect me to go home with you?"  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
And no, he wasn't—not when Melkor's bulk was pressing his back against the cold tile of the wall.  
  
_Fuck off_ , Mairon wanted to say, but Melkor was kissing him, forcing his tongue past his teeth. So Mairon bit him instead.  
  
That earned him a slap to the face which was savage enough to ring through his skull for long seconds afterwards.  
  
"You have no right to spread your legs for anyone else," Melkor hissed at him, grabbing him by the hips so forcefully that Mairon winced, digging his fingers into the tender skin there as if by the sheer brutality of it he could erase all traces of anyone else who might have ever touched Mairon.  
  
"I can sleep with whomever I want," Mairon retorted, chin raised, defiant. His cheek still hurt.  
  
"You are _mine_ ," Melkor said, spinning him around, crushing his bruising cheek to the wall.  
  
Melkor forced his trousers down to his knees, positioning himself so that Mairon couldn't close his legs.  
  
"You are mine," he said again as he slammed up inside of Mairon. There was nothing to ease the way in except the glob of saliva Melkor spat down between their joined bodies, as an after-thought.

The stretch burned, too wide, too soon—the other guy had nothing on Melkor. But Mairon moaned, a sound that wasn't even sexual; it was yearning and heartbreak and forgiveness, and Mairon hated Melkor for it. Hated him for every vicious thrust that had him reaching for the bare tile in front of him for support, for the way Melkor's breath at the nape of his neck made him shiver and made him _need_ , for the way Melkor's cock inside of him and his rough hands on his hips and his too expensive aftershave felt entirely right.  
  
"That's it," Melkor said as Mairon fumbled for his own cock.  
  
One of Melkor's hands came up to grip about his neck, not even remotely gentle. Mairon felt like there wasn't enough air in the entire world. He stifled the helpless, choking little noises he was making into the wall; it hardly worked at all.  
  
Mairon gasped around a word that might have been Melkor's name, and then he was coming over the wall and his own fingers.  
  
Melkor kept rutting into him, and Mairon wondered if there was something to religion after all, and if it was sad that he found it in the bathroom of a seedy nightclub. He felt like his skin was floating an inch or so separate from the rest of him, he felt full and spent and electric. He wanted to laugh.  
  
Melkor came too, not long after, pressing himself impossibly deep.

Silence again, heavy with everything that remained unspoken between them; neither of them had the right words for any of this.  
  
"You bastard," Mairon ventured in a murmur. They had to start somewhere.  
  
Melkor buried his chuckle in Mairon’s hair. "Will you come home with me now?"  
  
Mairon pushed himself off the wall, and pushed Melkor off of him.  
  
"Yes," he said, not looking at himself or at Melkor, or at the mess they left behind.


End file.
